towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
center|350px Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! Bitte bei Themenwechseln immer das Thema als Überschrift eingeben! Meine Diskussionsarchive: *''Erstes Archiv'' *''Zweites Archiv'' *''Drittes Archiv'' *''Viertes Archiv'' *''Fünftes Archiv'' *''Sechstes Archiv'' *''Siebtes Archiv'' __TOC__ Monatswahlen Ich wollte nurmal drauf aufmerksam machen: Die Wahlen stehen immer noch zum "nominieren" frei. Dabei ist heute der 21te, könntest du die Abstimmung eröffnen? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:22, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt! Irgendwie will niemand abstimmen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:24, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Weil es einfach nich nicht in der Sitenotice steht. Wenn man abstimmen darf, werde ich natürlich meine Stimme vergeben. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:30, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jeder darf abstimmen der will. I'ch stimme aber nicht ab. Einfach so da ich mich von den Abstimmungen distanziere. Hat jetzt aber nichts mit der aktuellen Exproblematik zu tun;-) Ich hatte von vornherein angekündigt das ich mich aus den Abstimmungen raus halte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:49, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ändere doch eben die Sitenotice, damit es auch alle Benutzer wissen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:34, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Uh, gerade dort wurde ein neues Disku-Archiv erstellt, als ich den Link für mein Wiki gab! Hoffentlich findet Bima ihn noch! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:11, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadek: Bei dir ist es zwar sicher, aber ich weiß auch noch nicht, ob ich abstimmen will! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:30, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) StaffNav Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du diese Vorlage mit den ehemaligen Staffs weggemacht hast! Entschuldige, aber ich wusste nicht, dass nur Staffs/ehemalige Staffs sie auf ihre UPs machen dürfen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:33, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ist doch kein Problem :) [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:56, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Räusper* Tja, wo ich dich hier jetzt sehe, denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, ein für alle Mal zu sagen: Es tut mir wirklich alles, was ich Gemeines und Schlimmes gesagt habe, leid. Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendwas nützt, aber ich bins jetzt losgeworden. (Und damit meine ich so ziemlich alles:)) Vielleicht schreib ich hier auch noch was. Das wird dann nichts mehr mit den alten Sachen zu tun haben und damit höchstwahrscheinlich auch keinen negativen Diskussionsstoff mit sich bringen. Ich hoffe, dass du meine Entschuldigung annimmst. Grüße [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 14:07, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Hust* und wir anderen Benutzer :D? Obwohl ich glaube, bei uns ist das geklärt :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:04, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Von denen, die betroffen waren, ist, wie ich auf den ersten Blick sehe, offenbar kaum mehr einer so richtig aktiv. Aber bei denen entschuldige ich mich natürlich auch. Danke für die Erinnerung :) [[User:Matoro20|Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 14:07, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es gut, dass du dich entschuldigt hast, denn meiner Meinung nach verdient jeder eine zweite Chance! Auch ich habe ziemlich viel Mist vor einigen Monaten gemacht, aber ich bin zurück gekehrt, in der Hoffnung, dieses Wiki wieder zu beleben!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:19, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Einschub: Ich bin jetzt auch wieder da und gucke mir gleich mal deine Geschichte an :) [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 15:48, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das ist schön! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:57, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 'Bei mir brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen;-)' 'Wäre schön wenn du aktiver wirst;-)' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:01, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auch nicht mehr sauer auf dich und nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Es wäre cool, wenn du wieder anfangen würdest etwas zu schreiben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:49, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ''Das ist schön! -Zitat, Gresh18 Entschuldigt diesen blödsinn, aber Gresh benimmt sich wie ein Elaffer :D :D :D Fragt nicht. Ignoriert es einfach. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:02, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey ich war jetzt lange zeit nicht mehr :D:D lang an privaten sachen xD Kannst du mir sagen was so los war? UNd warum hast du meine Kurzgeschichte Live on Magna Nui gelöscht xD +Magna Nui++Magna Nui+ 04:37, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was passiert ist: Das gesammte Wiki wurde aufgeräumt. Die Regeln wurden so geändert, das alles unter 2000b ein Stub ist. Deine Geschichte: Alles unter 2000b wurde gelöscht. Bima: Ist grad off ^^ mfg link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 12:36, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) MagnaNui: Schön, dass du wieder da bist, ich habe dich schon fast "vermisst". Viro: Was meinst du mit "Elaffer"?! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:20, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) SporeWiki, eine von meinen Kreaturen. Klein, gelb, und quieken immer "Das ist schön!" :D Ich fands nur lustig, da du es auch geschrieben hast :D Sagte ich nicht, ihr solltet das ignorieren? :) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du willst, dass wir nicht darauf antworten, darfst du es auch nicht schreiben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 14:42, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Viro: Ach so! Ich wollte aber unbedingt wissen, was ein Elaffer ist, wenn mich schon jemand als was bezeichnet, möchte ich auch wissen, was es ist! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:24, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klein, gelb, nervig :D Nein, so bist du nicht. Es ist eben nur dieser Satz :) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:30, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was ist eigentlich dieses rote Wesen bei deiner Bildunterschrift? Auch so ein "Spore-Dingsbums"? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ein Scakk. Da ich allerdings seit längerem kein Spore-Fan mehr bin, werde ich sie so bald wie möglich ändern. @Bima: Du hast doch Photoshop, oder? Könntest du mir helfen? Neramo ist nie on... :( 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:43, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Womit? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:50, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bei einer Bild-Unterschrift. Ich brauche ein Foto und einen Hintergrund, der mit dem Bild zusammengefügt werden soll. Dazu sollte der Schriftzug "Viro13" kommen. Da ich das Foto allerdings erst später aufnehmen kann, müsstest du noch ein bisschen warten. Es wäre gut, wenn du es im Stil meiner jetzigen Unterschrift hinbekommen würdest. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich schau mir die Bilder dann mal an, wenn es mir zu viel arbeit ist, mach ich es nicht XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:10, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es wird nur eine Figur auf komplett weißem Hintergrund sein, und der Hintergrund eine Höhle oder so etwas. Sollte nicht so schwer sein :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:18, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wegarik Hast du dir den Namen selbst ausgedacht? Wenn ja, darf ich ihn für meine Geschichte benutzen? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:27, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wegarik ist ein wirklich toller Name, er war das Vorbild für den Prototypen meines Toa Vohon, der einen Feuer-(Stein)-Toa aus Jovans Team verkörpert! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:28, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jap, den hab ich mir selber ausgedacht und du kannst ihn gerne benutzen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:38, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal Partnerwiki Was ist eigentlich mit dem Partnerwiki? Der Link ist in deinem siebten Archiv, das allerletzte Kommentar! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:45, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh, du hast ja schon auf meiner Disku kommentiert! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:49, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Namen @Bima: Ja, vielen dank! Ich werde allerdings meinen eigenen MoC bauen :D Ich kann dir dann ja ein Bild senden, wenn er fertig ist :) Mein Problem ist einfach nur, dass mir keine Namen einfallen, und ich brauche noch einige, da ich fast alle Toa-Teams verwenden werde. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:03, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst gerne ein paar Namen aus meiner Story verwenden. Falls du das machst, dann würd ich auch gerne wissen welche Namen du nimmst XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:34, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das wird er nicht machen, er ist strickt gegen (Zitat) "Namensklau"... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 17:50, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Den dummen Kommentar übergehe ich jetzt einfach mal. Anscheinend hat unserer Bubi hier immer noch nicht verstanden, was eigentlich gemeint war. @Bima: Ich werde mich mal auf deinen Toa-Seiten umsehen, mir fehlen einfach noch ein haufen Namen. Wichtig ist mir allerdings, dass sie entweder von dir stammen oder aus dem Bionicle-Canon. Ich benachrichtige dich dann. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:18, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unbenutzte Dateien @ Bima;-) I'ch habe dir eine Mail geschickt, bitte lese sie und beantworte sie. Ist vielleicht doch wichtig;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:28, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) H'''abe heute ne ganze Reihe unbenutzte Datein gelöscht;-) Mache morgen damit weiter;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:32, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut, aber bitte vorerst nur die, die du persönlich nicht mehr brauchst. Wenn du das getan hast, dann bin ich stolz auf dich XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:35, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) J'''ap, waren bis her nur meine;-) War nichts dabei was sonst hätte weg gemusst;-) ''N'ix wie früher diese Promibilder und Gitarren usw;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:39, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay, sehr gut :D [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 11:49, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zu deiner Frage Ja, irgendwie fehlt es mir in letzter Zeit an Lust zum schreiben... Meine Geschichte gefällt mir auch nicht mehr besonders. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll! Dafür schaue ich jeden Tag hier vorbei, merkt man nur nicht :) [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 16:18, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hm. Das ist natürlich nicht so gut. Willst du denn überhaupt noch Admin sein? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:23, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @ Crash: Schade, dass dir deine Story nicht mehr gefällt. Das Gefühl kenne ich aber auch... Gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass du eine neue anfängst? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:52, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Bima: Mal sehen :( Ich guck mal, vielleicht kann ich ja aufpassen und ein bisschen Geschichten bewerten... @Shrike: Vielleicht! Ich habe zur Zeit einach keine Ideen [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 17:15, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Naja, du solltest dich bald entscheiden, weil wir dich sonst absetzen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:27, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) I'''st zwar hart gesagt und auch mir fällt es nicht leicht, aber Bima hat recht. ''W'ir müssen deine Entscheidung rasch wissen um planen zu können wie es weiter gehen soll. Ich schreibe zur Zeit zwar auch nicht;-) Aber der Grund steht in einer der Storyübersichten;-) Aber ich werde definitiv weiter an der aktuellen Story arbeiten;-) Zumal ich in der Zwischenzeit mal Korrekturen lesen muss usw;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:07, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Eben. Genauso will ich es auch machen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 15:49, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hast du oder Jadekaiser eigentlich Skype? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:29, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schreckliche Wahrheit Beim Chatten mit Viro und Shrike in Skype, hat Shrike zugegeben, er sei Garrzo, der früher einmal mit einem provokanten Bild provoziert hat. Garrzo gab es ohne Witz zu... Bitte glaube mir! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:33, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich gebe zu, dass ich Garrzo bin/war, der sich damals ein ganzes Stück daneben benommen hat, aber dann habe ich mich entschlossen, wieder richtig mitzumachen. Da Garrzo gesperrt war, musst eich mir zwangsläufig einen neues Benutzer machen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das, wenn es euch allerdings stört, könnt ihr mich auch gerne sperren. MfG, Garrzo/[[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:36, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde man sollte eher Gresh18 sperren. Shrike/Garrzo hat ihm dies gesagt, weil er glaubte, er könne ihn vertrauen. @Shrike: Sperren wird man dich nicht, schließlich wurde Unikos auch nicht gesperrt. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:20, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde hier keinen Sperren. Ich finde es gut, dass Gresh18 es mir gesagt hat, aber Garrzo hat sich seit seiner Anmeldung als Shrike nicht daneben benommen, also gibt es keinen Grund ihn zu sperren. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:51, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Bima: 1. Machst du bei MoC des Monats mit? 2. Ich weiß nicht, was mit Gresh18 los ist. Er ignoriert mich plötzlich. Könntest du mal nachfragen? Ein "Gespräch" ist auch auf seiner Diskussionsseite. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 06:00, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '@ Garrzo / Shrike; I'ch werde dich auch nicht sperren. Denn unter deinem neuen Usernamen hast du dich in der Tat wirklich nicht daneben benommen. Aber bleibe lieber Shrike und lass Garrzo hinter dir;-) '@ Viro; D'u wolltest von mir auch eine ehrliche Antwort auf deiner Disku und hast sie ignoriert. Und wenn Gresh18 dich ignoriert, so wird er wohl seine Gründe haben. Was sollen wir Admins nun daran ändern? '@ Toa Hagah Norik; Zitat; "'''I'ch finde man sollte eher Gresh18 sperren. Shrike/Garrzo hat ihm dies gesagt, weil er glaubte, er könne ihn vertrauen."'' M'al ganz davon abgesehen was ich jetzt davon halte was Gresh18 gemacht. Das er uns den Tatbestand gemeldet hat ist kein Verstoß gegen die Leitlinien. So mit kein Grund für eine Sperrung. Und nun zu meiner Meinung was Gresh18 gemacht hat. Wohlgemerkt aus der Sicht des einfachen Users und nicht des Leiters / Admins. E'''r hat dies zum Wohle des Wikis getan und meinte das es besser ist es uns mit zu teilen. Aber Gresh hat einen Fehler gemacht, das er es offen hier bekannt gegeben hat. Er hätte Bima oder meine Person nach unseren E Mailadressen fragen und es uns über diesem Wege mitteilen können. Das ist der einzige Fehler den Gresh18 gemacht hat. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:05, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Viro: Mal sehen, wahrscheinlich schon. Ich hatte vor den Marendar zu bauen, weiß aber nicht, ob ich es zeitlich schaffe. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 09:13, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Obwohl, in der Tat hat sich Garrzo/ Shrike nicht daneben benommen, aber es ist doch klar, dass er das nicht macht, wenn er neu anfängt. Und ich habe es auch für das Wohl des Wikis getan, aber das mit den E-Mails war mir in diesem Moment entgangen. Viro: Natürlich habe ich meine Gründe, warum ich dich ignoriere oder sollte ich lieber Viroline sagen? Sprich endlich die Wahrheit! Was bist du?, ist meine Frage an dich, dann ist dieses Problem endlich geklärt! Ansonsten werde ich dich weiter ignorieren! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:41, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Soll das heißen, dass Viro eine Frau ist??? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 12:43, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Er hat mir im Chat dies mitgeteilt, aber ich habe ihm nicht richtig geglaubt, schließlich kann man im Netz jeder Mögliche sein! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:46, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Da würd ich aber auch gern eine ehrliche Antwort von ihm hören. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 12:48, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) O'''b Viro oder Viroline;-//(völlig verwirrt, irritiert und durcheinander;-) ''I'ch denke mal das diese Angelegenheit nicht hier im Wiki geklärt werden sollte. Da ist so ein Chat doch etwas besser für geeignet, denn da bekommen es nicht so viele andere mit;-) So wie es aussieht scheint dies ja kein algemeines Wikiproblem zu sein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:53, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Na ja, er sollte es doch im Wiki zu geben, da er doch sonst alle damit betrogen hat... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:55, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) O'''ber er nun ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist, das ist mir ziemlich egal solange er/sie nicht gegen die Leitlinien verstößt. Ich könnte auch alles sein, jetzt mal ehrlich. ''Vieleicht bin ich ja ein Sammelsorium von Leuten die sich einen Acount teilen? D'''as ist jetzt nur eine fantastische Übertreibung aber es wäre durch aus möglich. Daher zerbrech dir nicht so den Kopf über Ihn / Sie. Jetzt hast du mich auch schon richtig irritiert;-/ --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:00, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 'tschuldige... Na gut, ich werde es mit ihm ausmachen... im Chat natürlich... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:01, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) W'''arum beschäftigst du dich so stark damit wer ein anderer User wirklich sein könnte? ''D'ie meisten von uns kennen doch auch nur unsere Usernamen. Weshalb das alles immer gleich so akribisch hinterfrsgen? Ich frage das hier jetzt als User und nicht Admin, daher musst du auch nicht Antworten nur wenn du möchtest. Anders wäre es würde ein Doppelaccount enttarnt, dann würde es schwierig werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:06, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Einfach halt, weil wir erst gute Freunde waren und er dann plötzlich so anfängt. Wäre es jemand, mit dem ich keine so gute Freundschaft geschlossen hätte, wäre es mir auch egal... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:10, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''ann mal auf eine gute Lösung und das alles wieder besser wird. Jetzt kann ich dich auch verstehen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:18, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hey Bima, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du neue Bilder hochgeladen hast, und ich muss ersteinmal sagen, dass sie wirklich gut geworden sind. Die MoCs sind verbessert worden und der Hintergrund ist einheitlicher. Es ist irgendwie lustig, dass du für Toa wie Kailani den Metru-Stil verwendet hast, die gleiche Idee kam mir auch für meine Toa! Nur eine Sache: Hast du die Idee und den Aufbau für deinen Toa Nidhiki von meinem genommen? Das merkt man vor allem an der Sense :) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:33, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nur noch mal zu der Diksussion oben, da ich gestern leider off musste: @Gresh: Es ist nicht schlimm, dass du es hier gesagt hast, da ich es sowieso irgendwann bekanntgeben wollte. @Bima/Jade (bin mir nicht sicher): Ja, ich werde bei Shrike bleiben. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:47, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Viro: Danke und schön, dass es dir aufgefallen ist. Die Toa habe ich vor allem im Toa-Metru-Stil gebaut, weil Lhikan ja auch diesen Stil hat und dann passen die Toa besser in ein Team. Nidhiki hab ich komplett von dir abgeschaut, weil ich ihn einfach sehr gut fand. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:38, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oh, danke :) Ich dachte mir auch, dass die Mangai wohl einfach am besten aussehen würden, wenn sie einheitlich wären. Daher auch meine Idee, obwohl du sie als erster Umgesetzt hast :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:38, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Aber ich denke, dass deine MOCs besser werden, denn der Nidhiki, den du gebaut hast fand ich so absolut cool... da können meine Mangai nicht mithalten XD [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:52, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das iss das Gute an den Toa Metru: Schnell zu bauen, aber trotzdem beeindruckend! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:00, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Skin? Hallo Bima, könntest du mir vielleicht bei der Erstellung eines Monobook-Skins für mein Wiki helfen? (Also nur, sofern du Zeit und Lust dazu hast!) Näheres dazu würde ich dir dann noch über ICQ sagen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 09:10, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab es auch auf Monobook umgeschaltet, und es sieht deutlich besser aus. Doch da leider die Farbe fehlt, würde ich auch gerne deinen Skin haben, wenn ich darf. Außerdem hätte ich eine weitere Idee für zukünftige Dinge im Wiki und dem Problem mit dem Stil. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:43, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie kann man denn jetzt noch auf "Monobook" einstellen? Bei "Einstellungen" steht nichts mehr dazu... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:04, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Doch, irgendwo unter den persönlichen Icon einstellungen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:10, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir mal einen Monobook-Skin eingerichtet, wer ihn sich mal ansehen will: Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724/monobook.css. Der Hintergrund wird noch verändert, also keine Panik XD. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:55, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, ich werde mich nochmal auf Suchaktion machen... obwohl ich mich langsam an diesen Skin gewöhne, ja, er könnte den alten sogar übertreffen, wer weiß? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:37, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hae das mit Monobook gefunden, aktiviere es jedoch trotzdem nicht, da im Vergleich... mich der neue Look ein wenig mehr anspricht... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:14, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sperrung Nur mal 'ne Frage: Warum hast du Norik gesperrt? Ich habe keine unsinnigen Seiten gesehen! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:13, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn ein Benutzer, trotz vorheriger Androhung von Sperrung bei nichtvollendung seiner Seiten, seine Seiten nicht vollendet, Stubs und einen haufen Gewünschter Seiten erstellt, dann ist das für mich ein Sperrgrund. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 13:19, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Von mir aus... Ist nicht mein Problem, ich hab mich nur gewundert! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:36, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mich auch erst gewundert, er hat doch erst nichts "Böses" gemacht. Aber jetzt, da ich den Grund sehe... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:00, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja, die Sperrung war richtig. Aber ich finde, dass ein Monat ein wenig übertrieben hart ist... Eine Woche hätte auch genügt. (@THN, falls du das hier lesen solltest: Das ist nichts gegen dich, sorry für diesen Beitrag.) [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li''']] 14:11, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC)